


But I don't like the dentist

by Harrys_Beanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dentistry, Dentists, Fluff, M/M, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Beanies/pseuds/Harrys_Beanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Harry taking Louis to the dentist yesterday like the domestic husbands they are. Louis breaks his tooth and ends up with serious toothache but he hates the dentist. Harry shows him it's nothing to worry about. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I don't like the dentist

Louis hates the dentist. He hates the dentist just as much as modest management. And that is a lot. Louis just did not understand why people would waste their lives on ripping other people's teeth out and causing misery. Why do a university degree in dentistry? You could be anything in the world, a pop star, a zoo keeper, an astronaut. Yet people in the world seriously wanted to touch and look at rotten teeth for a living? Louis did not get it. 

It all started yesterday afternoon. Him and Harry were having a quiet night in, cuddled up on the couch watching endless episodes of Breaking Bad. Louis decided to make himself a nice salad, since it is summer. Louis snuggled up next to his boyfriend whilst munching on piece of lettuce, minding his own business when suddenly a shooting pain throbs through the side of Louis' mouth.  
"Ow! Fucking hell!" Louis wined.   
"What's the matter love?" Harry's brows furrowed together in both confusion and concern.  
"I don't know, I bit into a piece of celery and I got a shooting pain in the side of my mouth!" Louis cried, holding his cheek and dropping his salad on the floor.  
"Let's have a look Lou" Harry gently moved Louis' fingers out of the way and Louis opened his mouth. Harry stroked Louis' cheek with his long fingers whilst inspecting the inside of his mouth. Harry paused as he looked towards the back of Louis' mouth on the right hand side. Louis' tooth had cracked into two and was bleeding slightly.   
"Well? What's the matter with me?" Louis said, coming out rather harshly and snappy.  
"You've broken your tooth in half, babe. Looks like it's time to visit the dentist" Harry kissed Louis on the cheek in sympathy and looked at his boyfriend with sorry eyes. Louis froze.  
"W-w-what do you mean the d-dentist? I am NOT going" Louis folded his arms and pouted his lips like a toddler, glaring at Harry.  
"You have to Lou, it's only going to get worse, and get infected, and we don't want that, do we?" Harry rubbed Louis' shoulder and stroked it with his finger.  
"But you know how much I hate the dentist! Ripping people's teeth out of their mouths whilst they are still alive should be a crime!" Louis' voice broke slightly as he winced in pain, holding the side of his mouth and cursing at the ceiling.   
"Fine. But if it's not better by tomorrow morning, we are going to the dentist, deal?"   
"Fine... Ow! For fuck sake!" Louis kicked his salad bowl across the floor in both pain and anger. Harry rolled his eyes and picked the remaining salad up off the carpet and placed it into the bowl, before emptying the remaining vegetables into the bin. Harry then came and sat next to his aching boyfriend on the couch and turned the television off, wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing him on the cheekbones and rubbing his hands along his shoulder blades and down his spine, trying to ease the pain whilst Louis winced.

***********

That night was an absolute nightmare. Louis could not sleep a wink, knowing that the pain was increasingly getting worse as the hours ticked by. Harry was fast asleep, snoring quietly with his arms wrapped around Louis' waist, his head in Louis' chest. Louis was gritting his teeth, rubbing his cheek and swearing to the sky as the shooting pain in the back of his mouth became stronger and stronger. Louis couldn't even brush his teeth tonight because of the pain. His tooth is literally in two. Louis had to sit with a tissue in his mouth for half an hour to stop it from bleeding. Once Louis accepted the pain was unbearable and that he'd have to see a dentist tomorrow (or should he say, today, as it was now 3am) and having to listen to Harry telling him 'I told you so'. Louis pushed a hand harshly into Harry's tummy to wake him up, Louis needed cuddles and sympathy.   
"Lou? What time is it?" Harry's voice was slow and raspy, yawning and eyes still half closed.  
"Nevermind what the fucking time is Harold, I am in absolute agony with this fucking tooth, get me to one of those twats who rip out teeth for careers right now!" Louis screamed.  
"I don't think dentists are open this time of night, babe. Sorry" Harry turned to face Louis.  
"But I can't deal with this anymore! It hurts Haz" Louis was on the verge of tears.  
"Oh babe, don't cry. Come here. I will make you a cup of tea. I promise I will get you straight in to see a dentist in the morning." Harry pecked Louis on the lips and got out of bed and brought Louis a cup of Yorkshire tea. Louis sat up and sipped the drink before putting it on the bedside table and wrapping his arms around Harry, head in his chest. Harry felt a warm drop of water on his chest and he wasn't sure if it was Louis' tea or his tears. Then he heard a light sniffle.  
"Oh Lou, it's going to be okay, they will get rid of your tooth ache and make you all better. I promise. I will take care of you" Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "Now try and get some sleep" 

************

The next morning, Harry awoke bright and early to ensure he was the first to get Louis into the dentist for an appointment that day. Louis was still fast asleep in bed after finally managing to drift off at 4:30 in the morning. Harry grabbed the phone and dialled the number to their local dentistry.   
"Hello? Doncaster Dentist Surgery, how can we help you?"   
"Erm hello, my boyfriend has serious toothache and his tooth is broken in half, can I get him in to see a dentist this morning please?"   
"Oh, poor thing. How did he do that? Let me check for you."   
"He bit too hard on a piece of celery" he heard the woman laugh softly in the background.   
"Oh bless him. What's his name and date of birth sweetheart?"   
"Louis William Tomlinson. 24th December, 1991"   
"Ah yes. I can book him in for 9:20am this morning?"   
"That's perfect, thank you so much!"   
"Thank you, see you then. Bye"   
Harry woke Louis with a cup of Yorkshire tea at 8am. Louis got up groggily and put on an old white t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and dragged himself through the kitchen.  
"How are you feeling baby?" Harry stroked his hair.  
"Terrible. Tooth is in agony. Tired as hell. Look ugly as fuck" Louis slumped into the couch and put the morning weather and news on.  
"You'll be happy to know I got you an appointment in half an hour. Then you can have a nice long sleep when we get home. Oh, and for the record, you're not ugly. You are gorgeous" Harry winked and sat down next to Louis, playfully patting his bum where he was laying on the couch. 

************

Harry was driving to the dentist. Louis would not stop whining and it was becoming annoying. What was all the fuss about? He's such a drama queen, but Harry loves him unconditionally. He will just be glad when Louis isn't in pain anymore. Harry and Louis arrived in the parking lot, just in front of the surgery. Louis froze in his seat.  
"Do you want me to come in with you?"   
"I'm 22 and a half years old, Harry. I'm not five"   
"Stop acting like it then"   
"I'm not!"   
"Oh my tooth, ow my mouth, Harry help me!!" Harry mocked. Louis slapped him.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Harry pouted and rubbed his knee.  
"For taking the piss. I will see you in an hour"   
"Okay, good luck Lou. You'll be fine. I love you"   
"I love you too" Louis leaned forward to briefly kiss Harry on the mouth and Harry watched as Louis slowly walked towards the reception door. 

Louis sat in the waiting room. He hated dentists. Everything about them was awful. The crying and screaming children in the waiting room with their mothers telling them off, the old men and women he was sure were too old to still have their real teeth glaring at him quietly. The smell of toothpaste filling the atmosphere, posters about gum disease plastered in his face and the horrible sound of dentist equipment filling his ears.  
"Louis Tomlinson?" A short, blonde haired woman smiled at him. Louis followed her into the room, too tired to smile back.   
"Hello Louis, what seems to be the problem? Take a seat my love" The woman with dark skin and a mask over her face politely asked. Louis reluctantly sat down in the dentist chair, head back, looking upwards at the palm tree photo on the ceiling.   
"I bit into a piece of celery yesterday afternoon and broke my tooth in half, it hasn't stopped hurting since and I'm in a lot of pain" Louis winced.  
"Okay darling. Let's have a look" the dentist pulled out the familiar mirror metal tools to look and inspect Louis' casualty.   
"Ah, I see. Quite the breakage you have there, love. We are going to have to remove the tooth right away so it doesn't become infected. Now just relax, we just need to numb your mouth. It will only take a couple of seconds"   
The dentist pulled out a long needle and Louis cringed. He slowly opened his mouth, clenching his fists until his skin was white and red. Louis wished he had asked Harry to come with him now so he could hold his hand. Louis yelped as he felt the sharp end of the needle inject into his gums around the tooth.   
"Almost there love, you're doing really really well" and within a couple of seconds, the needle was out and Louis couldn't feel the side of his mouth. 

 

************

Forty five minutes later, Louis was walking back to the car where Harry was sat reading a newspaper. He felt relieved. He still could not feel his mouth but he was no longer in agonising pain. Harry looked up as Louis got into the car and put his seatbelt on. Harry smiled at him.   
"So, how did it go?"   
"I was brave, it didn't hurt much. I'm just glad I'm no longer in pain. The dentist I had was very friendly, she talked me through it all and gave me advice on what to do now"  
"I'm proud of you Lou, changed your mind on dentist surgeries now have we?"   
"No. They just aren't as bad as I thought"   
"I told you so" Harry grinned and Louis playfully pinched his nipple.  
"Hey!" Harry yelped, holding and rubbing his nipple. "What was that for?"   
"For saying I told you so, Harold" Louis slurred, mouth still numb.  
"You're dribbling all over the car seat, you're like a dog or toddler" Harry laughed and grabbed a tissue, wiping up after Louis' spit and drool like a parent.  
"Sorry, mouth still numb" Louis went a light shade of pink as he wiped his chin with his hand.   
They arrived back in the house and Louis curled up in bed with the duvet up to his neck, watching Goggle Box repeats on the small television in the corner of the room. Harry opened the door and brought Louis a cup of salt water to swell around his mouth to sooth the gums that were no longer numb and so the gum did not get infected, as the dentist instructed. Louis sat up, swelling the water around his mouth before pulling a face and spitting it back into the glass, some of it going on Harry's hands.   
"You're so messy Lou" Harry laughed and wiped his hands and Louis' chin with a cloth.  
"Come cuddle with me" Louis pined and held his arms out for Harry.  
Harry put the glass of salt water back into the kitchen, he would deal with that later. He came back into the room, crawling into the other side of the bed next to Louis, and they wrapped their arms around each other like a pair of koalas. Louis kissed Harry's lips softly for a few seconds before pulling away.   
"Thanks for taking care of me and putting up with me being a drama queen, I really do love you you know, so so much" Louis kissed him again. Harry stroked his hair.  
"I love you too Lou, it's what I'm here for isn't it?" Harry grinned before leaning in to kiss Louis again soft and tender, then snuggling down together to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody who read this! Please check out my other Larry fic about Jays wedding http://archiveofourown.org/works/1995834 thank you! My twitter username is @CourtHawkins97


End file.
